


A Heartwish list.

by enigmaticma



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst and Sad Ending, Bring some tissues, Fluff and Smut, I am sorry but this is spoiling more than helping, Jeju island trip, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Mention of cancer, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:15:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25345312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enigmaticma/pseuds/enigmaticma
Summary: Luhan had one wish : to visit Jeju Island.He managed to visit the place only to meet a man with a long list of wishes.Wishes he was asked to finish.Wishes he wasn't able to fulfill.Why did Lu Han have to finish the list, though?"
Relationships: Kim Minseok | Xiumin/Lu Han
Comments: 10
Kudos: 7
Collections: Round 4: Spring and Summer





	A Heartwish list.

**Author's Note:**

> It was betaed by the amazing Siobhan,  
> Please check her amazing stories at https://archiveofourown.org/users/dietsoba/pseuds/dejakyu/works

Luhan dreamed of visiting Jeju ever since he found a documentary about it. He saved for a 3-month trip for seven years, mostly because he wanted to work on his Korean and finish his studies. His parents weren’t okay with the trip at first but because he graduated college the way his father wanted, they couldn’t deny him this one dream of his.

He had been jumping in his seat with excitement on the plane, despite his Acrophobia. The idea that he would have time to go to Seoul, take pictures in the famous spots in Korea before heading to Jeju was exciting. He spent his first month just filling his social media with pictures of him at different sites, eating different food, before he took the train then the ferry to Jeju island. 

He slept on his first night in the small room he rented with four other people. He first went to hunt for the Dol hareubangs, taking pictures of them before bowing and leaving offrends to the statues. “It is funny how people outside Jeju give this rocks a meaning,” a voice said as he paid his respect to the fifth statue. He looked up to see a kid, probably ten years younger than him, standing there. 

“It is a rock for you, but for me, it is a part of history that I want to show respect to,” Luhan said with a glare, before bowing to the statue next to it and leaving an offering, “In my culture we think that the people who made the statues that define our history are guarding it, so I am giving them food and my prayers. You can say I am praying for the maker, not the statue on itself.” 

“Interesting,” the kid said, “I can show you twenty more, some of which are quite interesting.” 

Luhan looked at the kid, “Don’t you have homework to do?” he asked with clear curiosity, “Don’t you have to prepare for highschool or something?” 

“Wait, me?” the kid asked only to double over in laughter; he laughed so hard he had tears in his eyes.

Luhan ignored him, walking away and bowing to people as he went. He was taking fast pictures when he noticed the same kid in the frame of the last one, posing cutely. He looked up as the kid ran to check.“Do I look cute?” 

Luhan sighed and tried to ignore him again, but the kid persisted until the sun had already set and Luhan was too hungry and tired to argue. “Go home, it is almost dark now,” he said to the kid who had suddenly held his hand. 

“Come on, I know a good food place, it is over a century old,” the kid said, pulling Luhan along—He was strong for highschooler, Luhan thought.

Luhan was about to refuse but then again he had been walking all day. He barely ate anything at breakfast.

The place he was taken was a small eating space where they served a variety of fish and a corn wine, which made Luhan’s mouth salivate. “I’ll get you some,” the kid said when Luhan realized what happened.

“Hey, what are you doing here? You are too young to be serving people drinks,” Luhan commented, which only made the kid smile.

“I am twenty five, I think I can drink just fine too,” the kid said. 

Luhan frowned in disbelief, which made the kid pull out and show him his ID card as proof.

Kim Minseok, it read, and he was indeed twenty five in Korean age, a month older than Luhan.

“Fuck… this is impossible!” 

“That is pretty much what every tourist says when they see him,” the old woman said as she served a nearby table, “my grandson is blessed with a youthful face.” 

“Grandma, it is a curse! Look how disbelieving he is,” Minseok complained as he pointed at Luhan who kept blinking at him, confused and shocked. Minseok soon pulled him to sit, “I’ll get us food.” 

“I didn’t order,”Luhan commented only for Minseok to say, “You’re cute, so it is on me this time.”

Luhan literally turned crimson, he couldn’t look up even when Minseok returned with Corn wine and two plates of fried fish, two bowls of rice, and several side dishes. When Minseok sat across from him, Luhan gave him a confused look.

“It’s bad to eat alone, Grandma would be upset.” Minseok explained.

Luhan, who was still embarrassed, just picked his chopsticks.“I’ll eat well,” he mumbled shyly, as Minseok waited. Once he chewed his first bite, Minseok picked his own chopsticks and began to eat. 

He ate in a silence that Minseok filled with comments like: “Drink some more,” or “You like it?” to which Luhan nodded wordlessly. He was hungry, so he indeed finished his bowl of rice and his plate of fries before looking up at the menu.

“You were starving,” Minseok commented before standing, “I’ll get you some stew, I can smell it brewing right now.” Luhan looked at him leaving and calculated his expenses by reading the menu. He was glad that he didn’t go over the budget for his daily food yet and he welcomed the stew and the extra bowl of rice.

He ate until he was full and leaned back with a content sigh before noticing Minseok’s expression. His ears turned red before he bowed, “Thank you for the meal.” He sat there, sipping the wine, because he didn’t want to look impolite, and Minseok finished his meal before packing the rest and standing.

“Wait here,” he said with a smile, “I will walk you back to wherever you’re staying.” 

Luhan stood as well, confused, “I can walk back on my own.” 

“Just sit!” Minseok whined, which made Luhan sit down, even more confused. “Don’t be pigheaded.” 

Luhan waited, noticing how Minseok packed the leftovers and gave them to some old people outside. Luhan didn’t understand what happened until Minseok approached him. Luhan stood to pay when the grandma pushed the money away with a smile. “Go, little boy, and have fun.” 

“But, I—…” Minseok didn’t give Luhan time to complain and pulled him out, “—I couldn’t pay for the meal?”

“I told you, it’s on the house,” Minseok said while smiling, “Let’s go, the corn wine will kick in soon.” 

Luhan frowned, thinking that maybe he was tipsy because it was, in no shape or form, okay to be manhandled like this in his books. Luhan followed Minseok back to the main road, “where are you taking me?” 

“I am leading you to the hills’ bus stop,” Minseok announced, “that’s where I saw you.”

Luhan frowned still because he is sure he met Minseok at least ten minutes down the road from the said stop. He watched Minseok, who soon looked tired and had to pause. He didn’t look like he was running out of breath but Luhan handed him water anyway.

“You are drunk already,” Luhan scolded, “you shouldn’t drink if you are going to get drunk this soon.” 

Minseok took the bottle and chuckled, saying, “I didn’t want to let you drink it on your own.” Minseok kept chuckling as they walked before he asked, “For how long are you staying?” 

“I have about two months,” Luhan admitted, “Why are you asking? Do you plan to join me?” 

Minseok’s expression fell, as if he was thinking deeply. 

“You know,” Luhan spoke again and Minseok blinked as he looked at Luhan, “I don’t understand you but I am grateful you took me to eat because I was starving. So thank you.” 

“Don’t thank me,” Minseok spoke with a mischievous smile, “I fell for your charms.” Luhan blushed and Minseok chuckled, “I am intimidating you, I know.” He sighed as he looked away, “I just promised myself to be honest even if it is hurting me or hurting other people.” 

Luhan smiled, amused, “And why is that?” 

“Life is too short,” Minseok answered, “I saw death in front of my eyes and I was given a chance to live so I am gonna live it to the fullest.” Luhan looked at him in surprise when Minseok looked back at him, “Since then I have decided to do things I love.” 

“I understand,” Luhan commented, “I guess it was a life changing experience.” Minseok nodded with a smile and Luhan added, “I guess I understand then your blunt behavior.” 

“Is it okay if I spend my time with you then?” Minseok asked, “I find you cute and I want to have some fun memories with you, considering you will leave soon.” Luhan blinked, surprised, and Minseok smiled, adding, “It will be more fun with someone who knows every corner of the island.” 

“I literally don’t know you,” Luhan remarked and Minseok chuckled amusedly, as Luhan clearly didn’t look that bothered, “but I’ll give it a thought.” 

“See you here tomorrow then?” Minseok asked as they approached the stop and Luhan simply nodded. “Have some rest because I have tons of places we can go to just in and around this area if you are interested in checking the shrines.” 

Luhan nodded, “Okay, I’ll check it out.”

Minseok’s bright expression made Luhan flush a red color in his neck and ears as he waved back at him slowly and stood by the bus as it arrived. Luhan observed how Minseok wobbled his way down the hill and frowned in confusion. “He looks like he overdid it on the wine,” he mumbled to himself as he got in the bus.

After that night, he met Minseok literally every single day.

Minseok became his guide. In addition to the usual sites, he even made him travel to several spaces in Jeju Island that he wasn’t aware of. That wasn’t the best part though, as they travelled, Luhan slowly fell for Minseok’s charm. It didn’t help that the man was a beauty. Luhan could tell Minseok took over 50% of his camera’s storage space already.

“Hey,” Luhan called shyly as he took a sneaky picture of Minseok, “can I ask you something?” 

“Sure,” Minseok looked at him as he was cracking an apple in two with his hands before handing it to Luhan, “what is it?” 

“What kind of girls do you like?” Luhan asked, only for Minseok to pause.

He looked at Luhan, expressionless for a moment before smiling, “I don’t like girls.”

Luhan sighed in relief at that answer, before noticing it himself, and kissed Minseok in the cheek when he was looking away. 

Minseok chuckled at that and looked at him, “Come, let us have a walk on the beach.”

They walked along the beach until they were in a hidden spot and Minseok suddenly turned to face Luhan. Luhan looked at him like a deer caught in headlights and Minseok whispered, “You didn’t think I'd let it go, did you?” 

Minseok didn’t give Luhan time to think as he pulled him in and kissed him with passion. Minseok gave his all to the kiss, Luhan could tell, so he answered with equal passion. He held on Minseok’s waist tightly as his other hand fisted his hair. 

They parted ways before gasping for air and Minseok looked at Luhan with emotions Luhan couldn’t decipher. Minseok looked like he wanted more, like he needed more, but at the same time he looked scared and confused. 

“Are you okay?”

“Will it be okay if I ask you to stay with me tonight?” Minseok asked, using a hesitant tone for the first time. Luhan nodded and Minseok led him to a room above the restaurant they ate in. “This is my home, I live alone here,” he explained. 

Luhan nodded as he observed the neatness, and hummed, “I love it.” He looked at Minseok who took off his shirt, “It screams ‘you’.” 

Minseok chuckled as he slid his hands around Luhan’s waist, “Tonight, I want to scream your name, can we?” 

“You really want that?” Luhan asked him and Minseok nodded, pecking his lips softly. Luhan held his head and kissed him avidly as Minseok led him to bed. They crawled in, kissing, touching, exploring each other’s bodies as they undressed each other. 

“First drawer,” Minseok whispered as Luhan lifted himself up from him.

Luhan looked confused for a moment but soon found and opened the first drawer near him and found a bottle of lube and a box of condoms. Both were untouched, but he didn’t question it. He opened the bottle first, coated his fingers before leaning to devour Minseok’s skin as he prepared the man. 

When he felt Minseok was ready and he had put on a condom that he coated generously with lube, Luhan paused. “Are you sure?” he asked Minseok, who nodded. “I’ll push in,” he said again only for Minseok to hold his knees apart, lifting his legs up. The slow push gave Minseok a little burn. 

As soon as Luhan settled fully in, he paused, massaging Minseok’s thighs as he kissed the man’s face softly. Minseok slowly relaxed enough for Luhan to pick up his pace, making Minseok bite down a long trail of moans. 

“You look beautiful like this,” Minseok said suddenly, between gasps, “filling my insides and focusing on me, it makes you look unreal.

Luhan smiled, slowly shifting to press harder on Minseok’s prostate and the man whined his moans. 

“Oh my god! I can’t,” Minseok moaned, “feel so good!” 

“You feel so good, Minseok,” Luhan admitted kissing him fully on the lips, “but damn, stop talking or I’ll go ham on you.”

“God, just do it,” Minseok whined, “Fuck me harder, Luhan. Please.” 

Luhan did as he was asked. He spread Minseok’s legs, each on a shoulder, lifting Minseok up a little as he sank deeper, faster, and with enough strength to make Minseok cry in pleasure. Luhan hit his orgasm in such a force he nearly blacked out and he realized, as he pulled out, that Minseok slept or blacked out too. 

He kissed the man’s head and hurriedly found a roll of paper towel to clean the man up. He smiled at the man who looked peaceful sleeping and decided he should get Minseok some painkillers and maybe buy some Corn wine, some ice cream, and come back. 

He picked up his clothes and Minseok’s when he noticed a folder under the sofa. It was odd considering how neat Minseok’s place was and picked it up to put on Minseok’s table when he realized what he had; it was a cancerology report. Surprised, Luhan looked at Minseok before opening the folder to read. To his horror, he learned that Minseok had a tumor in his spine. 

It made no sense for him until he realized what Minseok once said when they first met, “I saw death in front of my eyes and I was given a chance to live, so I am gonna live it to the fullest.” Did that mean Minseok was cured? Did that mean he was okay?” 

Luhan left the file where he found it and left the house to buy the meds, the wine, the ice cream, and some box ramen. When he got home, Minseok was awake, looking lost. “Hey,” he said only for Luhan to smile picking up the bag.

“Got you painkillers and icecreams!” Luhan announced with a smile, “I also got you some ramen, since I am a very bad cook.” He kissed Minseok on head, which made Minseok smile, and said, “stay in bed while I make you food to eat before your meds and prepare us some movies.” 

“I’ll set up the TV.” Minseok forced himself out of bed,Luhan didn’t know how to act. He didn’t want Minseok to know he was aware of his health condition. He didn’t want to treat Minseok differently.

Minseok pulled the TV to face the bed and groaned.

“Are you okay?” Luhan rushed to his side before picking him up, “you shouldn’t walk around until you feel better.” 

Minseok chuckled at that before whining, “It is just some soreness, Lu.” Luhan closed his eyes at that, holding Minseok still and set him softly in bed. “What is it?” 

“I think I went too hard on you,” Luhan commented as he tried to contain his emotions, “I am sorry.”

Minseok chuckled again and as Luhan set him down in bed, he covered himself and looked at Luhan “I loved every second of it,” he said holding Luhan’s cheeks, “I loved every second I spent with you, Luhan.” 

Luhan smiled, tearing up, “I am glad you did because I loved every second I spent with you, Minseok.” He kissed him before pulling away, “I’ll make you food.” 

Minseok frowned at him for a small second but still allowed him to go and make food. Luhan brought it over and Minseok made a spot by his side so Luhan could sit.

“I haven’t eaten one ofthese in ages.” Minseok’s comment made him smile.

“Me neither,” Luhan patted his stomach, “to keep a flat stomach I had to go through a very strict diet and a lot of workout. I will get back to it soon.” 

“When are you heading back to Beijing?” Minseok asked him as he picked some noodles to slurp. 

Luhan did the math in his head. “Twenty five days from now, I have to be in the airport.” Minseok's expression morphed a little into an expressionless one and Luhan added, “Do you want to come with me to Beijing? I’ll return the favor and show you around.” 

Minseok looked surprised for a moment, “You will?” Then he looked away as he continued eating, not noticing Luhan’s frown. “I need to talk to my family. After my past experience, they became very protective and over the top. I am glad they allowed me to live with Grandma, since Jeju is a healing place, but I'll need to get my passport from them and talk to them about me potentially moving to China and staying with my boyfriend forever.”

Luhan didn’t expect that so he flushed a beautiful red all over his chest and neck. “Just let me know when you can come and I’ll welcome you to Beijing the way you deserve it.” 

The discussion drifted to something else soon after when Minseok didn’t confirm or ask Luhan what he meant. He could tell Minseok was hiding something. 

In the morning, he woke up to find Minseok gone. The house was silent as he sat up and he left the bed to look through Minseok’s things for clearer indication on Minseok’s health state. He just needed a confirmation of his theories. 

The bookshelf beside the table had a shelf full of books and notebooks, so Luhan checked if Minseok was around before picking the notebooks. Several were diaries with old timelines but one had a recent one. The last entry was seven days before.

“I only have a few days left. I may not even live to see him gone.” Luhan slammed the notebook shut and tried to put the notebooks back where they’d been but, as he stood up, he knocked the shelf with his head and everything fell down.

Minseok came in as he tried to pick the books up. “what happened?” 

“I knocked the shelf with my head,” Luhan said, avoiding Minseok’s eyes, “I’ll fix it. I promise.”

A hand on his shoulder made him look up and he repeated, numb from pain, “I am sorry.” 

Minseok chuckled, “It is okay, silly. I didn’t even bother screwing the shelf well. I should have warned you. Come, Grandma made us food.”

He pulled Luhan who pulled him back and hugged him. “You aren’t mad,” Luhan said hugging Minseok tightly and the man hugged back, “are you?” 

“I am not,” Minseok said softly into his ear, “I am happy.” 

Luhan had to swallow his tears. He plastered a smile as he allowed Minseok to lead him down. They ate breakfast and, even when he tried, Luhan couldn’t see Minseok differently. 

He wanted to give Minseok everything, if possible even his own life. Minseok was so full of life despite the thought he may die.

“Where do you want to go today?” Minseok asked him.

“I want to go on a date,” Luhan said out of nowhere, “with you, wherever you want to go.”

Minseok looked surprised but soon agreed, looking overing the moon. Luhan was glad every little thing he did with Minseok that day made the man laugh and brighten up excitedly. 

However, reality hit hard. As he and Minseok were walking through a market, Minseok doubled over in pain, holding his head.

“Minseok!” Luhan caught him before he blacked. There was no time to wait for an ambulance.

HWith the help of strangers, he managed to get Minseok on his back and he ran to the nearest taxi stop. He didn’t care if he didn’t have much money to spend anymore. Minseok had to be in the hospital.

As they took Minseok in, Luhan kept on pacing, tears running on his cheeks. He called Minseok’s Grandma, as he had no one else to call, and waited for the woman to show up to explain what was happening. 

He didn’t actually expect to see two people and a girl who looked exactly like Minseok come in. They didn’t see him as they rushed to the reception, but he knew who they were: Minseok’s family.

He approached them and faked a cough which made them look back. “Oh,” the girl said, “you are the kid Minseok oppa talks about.” 

Luhan who tried to remain composed, felt tears run down his cheeks, “I didn’t know,” he said before bowing, “I didn't know what he had until he fainted on me.” He couldn’t tell them he saw Minseok’s file after he slept with him, of course. The man patted his shoulder while the woman sobbed right there.

“It’s okay son,” the man assured, “you did more for Minseok than anyone. Your pictures of him are so full of life, I am glad he found a friend before…” As soon as they paused, the woman and the girl sobbed harder.

Luhan couldn’t contain his tears either. He stood there, devastated, lonely and lost. He didn’t know what to do at that point except from waiting. He sat by the family and waited for a hope that never came.

“Mr. Kim Minseok’s family?” A doctor came seven hours later and as soon as he saw them, he bowed. “I am sorry to alert you that your relative’s tumor had grown and he is in a critical situation right now.” 

“Isn’t there a possible operation to save him?” Luhan asked, desperate, “I can pay for it, just please do it.” 

Minseok’s family and the doctor looked at him briefly before the doctor looked at the family. “Mr. Kim had a surgery but the tumor returned almost right after in the same position, growing faster this time. So I doubt this surgery would be any different. If anything, it may kill him faster.” 

Luhan sat down, unable to contain the shock, while the family asked to see Minseok. They were led to a room, followed by a lifeless Luhan. Minseok was lying in bed, tied to tons of machines, but looked quite beautiful from where Luhan stood by the door, looking at the family sitting beside the love of his life.

Luhan realized late enough that he loved Minseok and he regretted every second he didn’t tell him that. The family left as the visit hours ended but Luhan remained. He sat outside the room, waiting. 

Minseok woke up the following day, around seven in the morning, and Luhan had sneaked in about an hour before to sleep holding Minseok. 

“Luhan?”

Luhan sat up fast, as if woken up from a dream, before hearing his name called once more and looked at Minseok. 

“I love you,” Luhan said before he could process it. “I love you to the moon and back, Minseok.” 

Minseok smiled and lifted his hand to touch Luhan, who helped him do so. “I love you too. From the second I saw you, I knew my heart loved you.” Luhan couldn’t say anything, as he felt his throat clog and his tears run down his cheeks so Minseok added, “I meant it when I said that I loved every second I spent with you Luhan.” 

“Minseok, I…” Luhan couldn’t hold himself from sobbing, so he rested his head on Minseok’s shoulder and the man patted his head.

“I had shown you everything you could see in Jeju Island,” Minseok said softly, “Now, I want you to do something for me.” Luhan looked up to meet Minseok’s soft smile, “I have a wish list, Luhan, of things I wanted to do if I ever lived past the surgery but I didn’t do them yet. It is in my history book, on the shelf you broke.” 

Luhan shook his head as he knew where it was going, “Minseok, I can’t…”

“Do them in my place,” Minseok interrupted, “Live what I wished to live, for me. Go tomorrow.” 

“I can’t leave you,” Luhan spoke in a broken tone, “I can’t live without you.” 

“You can,” Minseok rested Luhan’s hand on his cheeks, “you did for the past twenty five years and you will do as much in the next years. I am sure you will find me again.” He closed his eyes and hummed softly, while Luhan shed tears looking at him. “You know, I had a wish to fall in love before I died? I doubted I would have lived to learn what love means before seeing you bow to those rocks.” 

“I was bowing to the makers,” Luhan tried to sound whiny, and even pouted, but he looked so devastated that Minseok could only pull him close and kiss him as soon as he was close enough. Luhan gave him his all only to part to say, “Please Minseok, let us see someone, let us try to find a cure.” 

Minseok chuckled, “I was given a year, Luhan, and I outlived it because you existed. I lived one extra month because of you, and I am thankful. You can outlive me, you can move on, you have to…” Luhan who looked at him in shock shook his head, shedding tears, “Don’t let me suffer after death, my love, and let me go. I suffered a lot since I got sick. Please?” 

Luhan closed his eyes and forced a nod, “I’ll try, I just…” 

“Don’t come to see me tomorrow and go finish my list,” Minseok whispered and Luhan was about to object but he added, “I don’t want you to see me die. I want you to remember my smile, my happiness, my love as the last thing you saw from me.” 

“I’ll miss you so much,” Luhan said, kissing him avidly before the family opened the door, “i’ll miss you, Minseok.” He sobbed, on Minseok’s shoulder, when hands landed on his back and he looked up to the devastated family.

“Make him go,” Minseok said neutrally, but pain could be seen in his eyes when Luhan looked at him.

He dried his eyes and smiled widely toward Minseok, “I’ll see you soon. Goodbye Minseok…” he looked at the old people before looking back at Minseok to say in Chinese, “I’ll love you until the last breath I make.” 

He didn’t wait to see if they knew what he said. He didn’t wait to actually compose himself and took the bus to Minseok’s place where he mourned openly. Minseok wanted him gone before he died so he had to respect that, and he did by remaining in Minseok’s room for seven days.

Minseok’s Grandma came in, as she knew somehow he was there, to leave him some food only to pick it up cold and untouched hours later. She didn’t say anything until one day she came with a box. “Minseokie asked me to give you this.” She handed it to him silently and he opened it to find money and a note. 

“Dear Luhan, 

These are my savings and I am sure that by now, I won’t need them. Use them as you see fit. Just remember to finish my list for me. I love you.

Minseok.” 

Luhan folded the letter and found her packing the untouched food. “Is he really gone?” He wished he didn’t ask when she looked at him.

“We buried him a few hours ago,” she said sadly before smiling, “but he died happy, my minseok, he died smiling.” Luhan allowed tears to fall as he tiredly stood up, dizzy, and picked the notebooks. “He wished for you to live on, so I’ll heat your food and I’ll wait for you downstairs.” 

He nodded. then showered, packed his things, and walked downstairs. He ate, finishing his meal for two people in a rush as he was starving. He felt better after that but couldn’t stay. He paid for the meal, went up to look for the list, only to find that Minseok had added him to the list.

*date the -cute guy- Luhan.

*fall in love with -cute guy- Luhan.

* Make Love to Luhan.

*Pray with Luhan.

*Let Luhan leave with great memories of me.

Luhan had noticed how Minseok checked them all. “Minseok,” he whispered as his heart felt like getting ripped over and over. The list had basic wishes, like wearing rock clothes for a concert, drinking some old drinks from different places in the world.

Luhan didn’t know if he would be able to do what Minseok asked him to do as he was unable to literally think of anything else but Minseok and his death, so he went back to Beijing with the hope that one day, he would finish the list.


End file.
